


Sincere Apologies

by MorganOfTheFey



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hancock is a switch, M/M, MacCready is a good little fucktoy for the night, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, god did I tag the relationships enough??, it's just a threesome, sassy bottom, with MacCready spitroasted in the middle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready flirts with Hancock to make Nate jealous, but Nate talks to Hancock and gets him to agree to a threesome. Hancock makes a guest appearance in the middle of Nate and Mac’s next scene, and although Mac is surprised, he’s totally down to get spitroasted like the needy little slut that he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings for this one! a lot of verbal humiliation and degrading language, including bitch and slut. also going to bit a minor daddy kink at the end. probably some spanking at some point. also Mac is referred to and treated as a fucktoy.
> 
> everything is always consensual however, and I try to make that very clear within the fic! Nate and Hancock embarrass MacCready, but they're never mean or cruel to him, and it's clear that he has safewords to stop the scene. I'm really sensitive to dubcon and fics that don't make it clear that the sub is doing OK, so none of that here.
> 
> all right, sin away!

“C'mon, I just want to try it on for a minute,” MacCready whined, reaching for Hancock’s tricorn again.

The ghoul in question didn’t have much trouble ducking out of Mac’s reach, since said man was already pretty trashed. No one else at the bonfire was looking their way at the moment because Hancock had a tendency to sit pretty far back away from the fire. Smoke irritated what was left of his sinuses and his ruined skin couldn’t exactly sweat to work off heat, so fires were just a bad idea for him in general. But for whatever reason that had flitted through his pretty, drunk head, MacCready had wandered over to seek him out and start bothering him. His refusal to cater to the smaller man’s demands only made the pouting even worse, and even though Mac was pretty unsteady on his feet, Hancock could see the cunning gleam in the other man’s eyes. Where the fuck was Nate?

“Please give it to me, Hancock?” MacCready asked sweetly, abruptly switching tactics.

Hancock had never heard Mac said please for anything, and he’d watched the runt nearly starve a couple of times in between jobs in Goodneighbor, too proud to take handouts from the friendly local mayor who might just maybe have a little bit of a thing for pretty blue eyes that were currently looking up at him from beneath long dark eyelashes and—and where the ever-loving fuck was Nathaniel Howard?

“You got your own hat,” he said.

Mac responded by plopping himself straight down into Hancock’s lap without any preamble. “Yeah, but I want yours.”

All right, shit shit shit. This is why he shouldn’t go places with Fahrenheit. Hancock still looked around as if someone else was going to swoop in and save him. He had a lapful of drunken, pouty MacCready, and—

Mac tried to grab for Hancock’s hat again, which resulted in a quick slap fight with lots of squirming, and ended with Hancock holding both of MacCready’s wrists in one hand and his other hand on his waist just to get the little fucker to hold still.

“Please, Hancock?” MacCready murmured.

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his head, but Hancock had no idea how that was possible since all his blood was currently rushing down to his other head, and they were about to have a pretty big problem.

“Hey sweetheart,” Nate called, breaking Hancock out of a particularly filthy imagined scenario as he strolled over. “You’re not bothering the nice mayor, are you?”

“Nope,” MacCready said, deliberately popping the p in a way that just looked obscene with that bratty fucking mouth of his.

“You sure about that?” Nate asked more lowly, his tone pitched to imply Mac was one more smartass answer away from being In Trouble.

MacCready barked out a “No, sir!” and gave him a smart salute, but with only his middle finger.

Nate idly glanced him over, then shot Hancock a what can you do look. For his part, Hancock tried to play it half as cool as Nate was, like he was just a little bit exasperated-amused that MacCready had chosen his lap to sit down on and squirm in, and not let on that he was hard as a fucking rock beneath Nate’s boyfriend’s tight ass.

“You missed a finger there,” Nate drawled when he finally deigned to look back at MacCready.

Mac’s face flushed even deeper from just drunkeness with anger at his boyfriend’s blase response to him fawning all over another man. “Oh, you noticed that? Is that what you’re doing now, noticing things about me? Here I could-a frickin’ sworn I’d popped a stealth boy and turned in-frigging-visible!”

Nate walked over and crouched next to them to put himself on eye-level with MacCready, who pointedly turned his head away and refused to look at him. Hancock sat as still as he could, not even daring to breathe and fuck up this moment where he wasn’t getting the shit beaten out of him because of Mac’s antics. Not that Nate was the type of guy to do that, but sometimes things went fucky when alcohol and possessiveness was involved. If Hancock had a guy like MacCready, he’d sure as fuck be possessive about it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t pay enough attention to you, darling,” Nate said softly. “Will you look at me, Robert?”

MacCready slowly turned his head back around, but his eyes stayed fixed on the ground. Nate reached out and cupped his cheek, but didn’t try to make him look up.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel less important,” he said. “Why don’t we ditch the party, and I’ll spend the night making it up to you?”

Mac finally looked up, but his eyes hadn’t lost any of their fire. “You gonna start being nice to me, you stupid mungo?”

Nate grinned, looking at him so sweet and earnest that Hancock’s chest ached. “I’m going to fuck you against three different surfaces until you’re a sobbing mess.”

MacCready’s eyes darted over to Hancock for a quick second like it was just now occurring to him that the ghoul was an actual person he’d have to speak to and make eye contact with in the morning after all of this was done.

“Yeah?” he breathed.

Nate stroked his thumb across Mac’s cheek, his sweet smile still at odds with his words as he said, “Then I’m going to come in your pretty little ass, pull out halfway through, and spin you around so I can fuck the last spurt down the back of your throat.”

MacCready’s eyes had gone wide enough to be almost comical as his mouth dropped open on a stuttering exhale, probably because he could feel Hancock’s dick twitch beneath his thighs.

“Just to make sure you know you’re mine,” Nate finished, his voice as casual as if he was saying he happened to like Dandy Boy Apples more than Fancy Lad Snack Cakes.

MacCready nodded so hard it made him a little dizzy, but Nate was there to gently scoop him up, lifting him out of Hancock’s lap as Mac wrapped his legs around his waist and clung to his chest.

“Thanks for looking out for him,” Nate told Hancock, supporting Mac with one arm so he could clap the ghoul on the shoulder with his free hand.

“Sure thing, brother,” Hancock croaked out, his voice cracking even deeper than usual. “Anytime.”

***

Hancock felt his stomach drop when Preston told him Nate wanted to see him in the workshop, but he wasn’t going to wimp out of showing up like a coward, so he put on his damn tricorn that had started it all and strolled into the garage like he wasn’t terrified he was about to lose his best friend.

“Hey, Hancock.” Nate looked up from his workbench and nodded at the ghoul to close the door behind him. “Listen, about last night—”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Hancock said with a self-deprecating chuckle. “You ain’t got anything to worry about from me though, brother. I just—”

“Hey, hey, no.” Nate crossed the garage in two long strides to pull Hancock into a hug, one hand on the back of his neck and the other stroking up and down his back. “I’m not mad, you don’t have anything to apologize for.”

It was common knowledge now that Nate was a pretty touchy-feeling person, especially with his friends, but it still surprised Hancock how easily the other man touched him. He relaxed into the embrace after a moment, his eyes drifting shut as he breathed in Nate’s scent—just regular sweat and grease like anyone who worked in a garage, but somehow so much better because it was him. Sentiment had a funny way of affecting the senses.

“I was actually thinking threesome.”

Hancock tensed up out of pure shock, and Nate rushed to explain.

“I mean, I don’t want to assume or anything, but I—” He took a small step back, enough to look down at Hancock without moving too far away. “All right, listen. However you want this to play out, RJ needs to apologize to you because it was shitty of him to use you like that. I haven’t actually talked to him about this yet, but I’m pretty sure he’d appreciate a, uh … collaborative effort … in his punishment for his bad behavior. So the offer’s open from me if you’re interested.”

Hancock glanced around the room, half-considering the offer and half-wondering if Deacon or someone was going to jump out from behind the power armor station and shout “gotcha!”

“You sure you’re all right with something like that?” he finally asked.

Nate shrugged, leaning his hip against the nearest turret he was working on. “RJ wanting someone else doesn’t mean he’s going to want me any less. Love isn’t a finite resource that needs to be hoarded or something.”

“That’s a pretty progressive attitude for an old man,” Hancock quipped, stalling for time while he tried to figure out how the other shoe was going to drop on this one.

“Maybe I’m just worried about keeping up with my hot young stud muffin,” Nate replied.

Hancock looked his perfectly fit body over and snorted. Nate gave a somewhat sheepish smile and laughed it off. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Hancock finally nodded. Dicking around and missing a golden opportunity like this would be a damn shame, and fuck if he’d ever backed down from a good time.

He grinned at Nate. “Count me in.”


	2. Act I

When Nate asked to talk to him, MacCready knew it was going to be about last night and that he was going to be In Trouble. So he decided right off that they were going to skip the lecture and the apology. He knew using Hancock to make Nate jealous had been a dick move and he felt bad enough about it already, so he figured he might as well get straight to the “making it up to you, boss” part of the evening.

MacCready also knew his strengths and his weaknesses. He wasn’t a nice person, not like Nate at all. He wasn’t clean and handsome and buff like Danse. He couldn’t play it cool like Hancock or always say the right thing like Deacon. Mac was jealous and petty and spiteful, and that was to the people he liked. Plus, he was barely into his twenties and a huge nerd, so he couldn’t even be the cool sort of mean bastard.

But goddamn could he suck cock.

“RJ,” Nate said on a breathless moan. “Oh, shit. Robert, I–ahhh.”

MacCready hummed and forced his head down until his nose brushed against the short curls of Nate’s crotch. He wanted to make Nate forget being mad at him was a possibility at all. Not necessarily to get out of trouble–God knew he loved the “punishments” Nate came up with, even when they drove him crazy. He’d been kind of an asshole to Hancock, who didn’t deserve shit like that, so he’d find a way to make it up to him regardless of how things worked out with Nate. 

But Mac didn’t want Nate thinking for too long about how he’d turned into a jealous asshole after the other man had one whole conversation with someone else … and then he’d drunkenly tried to seduce one of their good mutual friends … and acted like a pouty fucking child when Nate had tried to apologize.

Jesus, it was a wonder Nate put up with his shit at all.

“Stay,” Nate told him, hand fisting in his hair.

Mac readily followed the order, relaxing into it as the soldier began making short, sharp thrusts down the back of his throat. Nate was too much of a good person to stay mad for long, and a good apology blowjob smoothed over a lot of things. He’d just started to think everything would be OK when the front door opened. Nate was sitting in his easy chair in the living room, both of them immediately obvious to anyone who walked in, but everyone damn well knew not to disturb Nate past eight or whatever eyeful they got was their own fault. When he finally pulled off and looked up, Mac saw it was Hancock standing in front of the door, looking as awkward as he’d ever seen the man.

“Hey, come in, have a seat,” Nate said. “But maybe uh, don’t take off the jacket. Just yet.”

Mac knew all the exits and entry points to the house, Hancock wasn’t carrying a gun from how he walked, and that Nate had flashed the ghoul a charming smile at the tail end of his sentence. What he didn’t know was how this situation was going to play out–or even what this situation was in the first place.

“Do I have to stop sucking you?” he asked Nate.

Nate looked a little surprised, but gave Mac the same easy smile. “Not if you don’t want to, sweetheart.”

With that in mind, MacCready ducked his head back down and swallowed Nate to the root. If this was some sort of demonstration of possessiveness on the soldier’s part, he’d brought it on himself for hanging all over Hancock last night. He was lucky he hadn’t accidentally started a fist fight, and Mac couldn’t deny the thought of Nate showing off that he owned him made his dick strain at his pants.

The thought of Hancock being put down like this did make his stomach turn a bit, but Nate was the Boss, and Mac followed his call.

“You do have to pay attention though,” Nate continued.

MacCready raised his head back up, letting Nate’s cock pop out of his mouth and scowling up at the other man.

“Well I can’t do that with your dick in my mouth,” he grumbled. “Scoot over.”

Nate did him one better and pulled Mac straight into his lap when he stood up. Mac risked a glance over at Hancock, sprawled out across the couch across the living room like he walked in on people like this every day.

“You two talk this out yet?” Hancock asked casually.

“No,” Nate said. “I was trying to, but he uh, distracted me. Guess that’s another thing we can add to the list of things he has to make up for.”

“He is sitting right here and wondering why we’re talking to Hancock with your dick still hanging out,” Mac said.

Nate raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t complaining a second ago when your mouth was on it.”

MacCready shrugged in response. “You want me to suck you off in front him, show him I’m yours, fine. I was an assh–a jerk last night, and I deserve it.”

But instead of being reassured by that, Nate’s face twisted up in regret and concern.

“Hey, no no no,” he rushed to say. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. This isn’t about punishing you or making a point.”

Mac looked back and forth between Nate and Hancock, unconvinced. “Yeah? What the heck is it then?”

“You were a jerk and you do need to apologize to Hancock,” Nate said. “And you can do that however you want, I just though … uh, maybe you might want to skip the verbal stuff and put your mouth to better–”

“Seriously?” MacCready loudly interrupted.

The two other men both winced, and Nate tried to backpedal to repeating that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to, but Mac slapped his hand over his mouth.

“No, shut up with that stuff,” he said. “I can seriously skip all that apology crap and just blow him? And you’ll be cool with it?”

Nate’s eyes widened and then relaxed, and Mac could feel him smirk beneath his hand as he nodded. Mac twisted around in his lap and gestured to Hancock.

“All right, come here.”

Hancock gave him a cool glance over, and Mac could tell if he still had eyebrows, he’d be raising one. “You sure you’re cool with it, brother?”

“Listen, I’m shi–crap. I’m crap with apologizing,” Mac said. “Also I’m Nate’s–wait, sorry, uh actually, I’m Duncan’s father first, but I’m Nate’s boyfriend second through all the other numbers to infinity.” 

He paused for a moment to make sure the other man wasn’t offended, but Nate just grinned at him. 

“But then somewhere down toward infinity, I’m also a slut,” he continued.

Nate barked out a laugh and squeezed his waist.

“Nate’s slut,” MacCready amended. “And this isn’t going to change that, and uhhh … fu–frick–friggin’ hell, I forgot where I was going with this, but yeah. I wanna suck your dick, so are you gonna give it to me or what?”

Hancock seemed to consider him a moment, then shot Nate a lecherous grin. “He always such a bossy little bitch?”

“Every time,” Nate cheerfully replied.

Mac ignored that and made grabby hands for Hancock. “Come ooo-nnn.”

“You ever had a ghoul dick before, kid?” Hancock asked lowly, not moving from his sprawl on the couch.

“I’m a quick study, grandpa,” MacCready snapped back. 

Then he twisted around to face Nate again, and his whole tune changed. 

“Nate?” he asked, his voice sweet and eyelashes batting. “You’re still gonna show him I belong to you, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Nate drawled. “I was thinking about just watching. Maybe do a bit of embroidering, catch up on my crossfit.”

Mac scowled at him. “You have fun with that then.”

He shoved himself up out of Nate’s lap with the intent of moving on to Hancock, who might actually give him what he wanted, but Nate laughed and pulled his testy bottom back down into his lap again. Mac struggled against it, throwing an elbow back at Nate’s ribs, but he knew the blow was coming and braced himself for it. Any amount of physical struggling and shoving was fine, as long as MacCready didn’t tap out or use his safeword, and Mac fought like a dirty son of a bitch. This scene wasn’t right for that though, so Nate barred one thick arm across Mac’s entire torso, effectively pinning his arms between Nate’s forearm and barrel chest. The soldier used his other hand to get a good grip on Mac’s hair, pulling hard enough to be painful and exposing the long column of his throat for Hancock’s hungry gaze.

“You that eager to suck his dick, baby boy?” Nate asked in a low growl.

MacCready ground down on Nate’s rapidly re-hardening cock in response. It had flagged during the conversation, especially when Nate thought Mac might not want this, but Mac was pleased to find it picked up interest again fast.

“You wanna crawl over there and apologize like a good boy?”

Mac moaned at that, mouth falling open in anticipation when Hancock locked eyes with him and palmed himself through his trousers.

“Want him to fuck your throat to make up for what a bad little slut you were?”

Nate shifted so that his cock slid right up against Mac’s clothed ass, then pulled Mac down onto his right leg. The new position put his cock more to the side, pressing into the back of the smaller man’s hip, but it let Mac grind his own cock down against his thigh. Mac took full advantage of it, squirming and rutting for more friction.

“I’m not hearing any answers, boy,” Nate said, bouncing his leg.

MacCready gasped, but Nate didn’t let up, continuing to bounce Mac on his thigh. The smaller man tried to choke out an answer, but he couldn’t concentrate on forming words, not when Nate was bouncing him on his knee like a child, embarrassment curling hot and thick in his gut, pushing him so, so close to the edge. Hancock’s heavy gaze watching him only made it worse–better?–as he bucked his hips, embarrassed and needy and mewling in Nate’s lap until–

Nate pushed him down to the floor, crouching beside him, hand firm on the back of his neck so that MacCready’s cheek pressed into the carpet. Mac gasped and shuddered, but for once he didn’t complain because Nate was the Boss, the Boss, the Boss.

“I’m going to take the fact that you nearly came rutting against my thigh like a needy bitch to be a resounding yes to all of the questions I asked you,” Nate said, voice still hard and commanding.

MacCready nodded as best he could, whimpering and staying still in the best sign of submission he could manage while too fucked out to think properly. Nate’s grip lightened at the display, his hand stoking over Mac’s neck gently now, thumb brushing his cheek, then up to lightly scratch his nails through his hair. Mac practically melted into the floor at the soft touches, too far gone to be self-conscious about drooling into the carpet. Nate had been pretty harsh just now, but it was only for play. He wasn’t really mad, and Mac could stop this at any time. He lifted his head just enough to nuzzle at Nate’s hand, kissing the finger to show he understood before relaxing back into the position, ass up, legs spread, face and shoulders touching the carpet. Nate smoothed his palm down the length of Mac’s spine in one last show of kindness before he gripped the back of his neck again.

“You’re going to crawl over there and apologize with that pretty cocksucking mouth of yours,” Nate ordered lowly. “And if you prove you can be a good little fucktoy for Hancock, I’ll think about using you too.”

MacCready couldn’t hold back another whimper at that, but the noise got lost under the sound of Hancock’s groan. Nate released his neck and sat back on his haunches, but Mac stayed where he was at, not daring to move until he was sure he was allowed to. Nate smirked and gave his ass a hard smack.

“Go.”

MacCready crawled over to where Hancock sat sprawled on the couch, eyes locked on the weathered hand palming roughly over the other man’s crotch. He drew up between the ghoul’s legs, nudging his hand out of the way and rubbing his cheek against the bulge in his trousers. Meanwhile, Nate got up to lock the front door and putter around in preparation for the scene.

“Hey, easy there,” Hancock said, turning back to Mac from watching Nate.

MacCready paused in his efforts to undo the laces of Hancock’s trousers with his teeth. “You wanna take this slow or something? Buy me dinner?”

“Ghoul dick ain’t the same as what you’re used to,” Hancock retorted. “I just wanna make sure–”

Mac sat up on his haunches with a scowl. “I can handle it.”

Hancock looked at him for a moment longer, then undid his laces with a shrug. Mac kept his bitchy scowl in place at the sight of the ghoul’s dick without a flinch only through years of practice. Nate had a damn impressive girth, but was admittedly a bit on the short side. Hancock looked like he was wielding a goddamn barge pole though–long and skinny and wrinkled with toughened skin in some place but worn thin in others.

“Well, I guess I’ve seen a few less appetizing pieces of dried jerky,” MacCready said.

“That doesn’t sound like you’re being good for my guest, fucktoy,” Nate called from the bathroom.

MacCready quickly ducked down to lick a stripe up Hancock’s length as Nate came back into the living room carrying clean towels, pointedly making eye contact with the soldier.

“M’being good,” Mac mumbled against the ghoul’s dick, big blue eyes shooting Nate a plaintive look.

Both the other men snorted in unison. Nate walked over and dropped the the towels down on the coffee table, sitting on the edge of it himself, right behind where Mac knelt in front of Hancock. His other hand held a small bottle of lube and a few condoms, which he put down much more carefully.

“He good with that?” Hancock asked, his hand automatically lifting to grip Mac’s hair when the smaller man swallowed him down. “The, nngh, names?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nate reached out to rub MacCready’s back with one hand, and Mac let out a pleased hum. “Sorry, I thought we would have a longer conversation about this beforehand.”

Mac chose that moment to attempt the ambitious task of deepthroating the ghoul’s entire length and promptly ended up choking himself. Nate gave a sigh equal parts fond and exasperated, and Hancock was considerate enough to drag Mac up by his hair before he suffocated himself, despite his own urge to thrust up into that soft warmth. Nate took over, Hancock relinquishing his hold as the soldier established a firm grip on the back of Mac’s neck to set the pace.

“He likes being called a baby boy and a slut, our personal fucktoy for the night,” Nate told him. “A bit of humiliation is good, but not in a mean way. Yes, he deserves to be embarrassed about being such a desperate bottom bitch, but we love him for it, and he’s still beautiful and special.”

Hancock felt the shudder that went through MacCready at Nate’s words, saw the way the tension in his shoulders unwound as he relaxed into allowing Nate to guide his head up and down in Hancock’s lap.

“Our pretty little bitch boy,” Hancock rasped.

Mac made a pleased noise, and Nate smiled in approval.

“Exactly,” he said. “And believe me, if you say or do something RJ doesn’t like, he’ll let you know. We use the traffic light system, stop still means stop, and his safeword is Grognak. Oh, and if he can’t speak, like now, we stop if he taps out.”

Nate demonstrated with his free hand, giving the coffee table a light smack. Mac made eye contact with Hancock and very deliberately rolled his eyes at all the different safety measures, Nate’s mothering in his opinion. Hancock responded by giving a short thrust up, making MacCready’s eyes flutter shut with a groan. Nate knew exactly what had just transpired there but carried on without comment.

“I’ll keep an eye on things too and let you know if you stray too close to the line,” he said.

Hancock nodded, an acknowledgment of Nate’s dominance in this scene. One sass mouth bottom on his knees sucking him off and one bear of a dom controlling them both–it was like switch heaven.

“Sure thing, boss,” Hancock said. “How’s this gonna play out?”

Nate grinned. “I’m going to open up our fucktoy’s sweet ass for me, and he’ll probably come from that. He takes cock so well when he’s all come-dizzy and fucked out, I bet we can both bottom out in his wet, needy holes.”

MacCready moaned around Hancock’s dick, fighting against Nate’s grip to try to fuck himself down further on the long length, but Nate wouldn’t let him.

“Might wanna hurry up there, brother,” Hancock said in a strained voice, “or that pretty little cock of his might shoot off right now.”

In truth, he might be close to losing it too. He’d entertained more than his fair share of impure thoughts about MacCready’s bratty fucking mouth ever since the runt had first swaggered into Goodneighbor and then Nate a couple of months after that, all big and tall and hairy, like cocksucking wet dream. Hancock’s little switch heart couldn’t decide whether he was more jealous of Nate for getting to fuck Mac or Mac for getting to be fucked by Nate. But hell, a front row seat to both with a complimentary blowjob wasn’t anything to complain about either.

Nate just laughed in response, cheerful as ever but with a wicked undertone Hancock had never heard before that made him shiver.

“Don’t worry. We’ve got all night.”


End file.
